Raindrops in a Memory
by zychotik
Summary: Jazmin Rose is caught between being on the hunt, and being hunted. When she tries to escape her past, she finds her future, in a tiny pixie of a vampire, named Alice Cullen. With her past hunting her now threatening her future, Jazmin must now fight, not for revenge, but for salvation. OC/Alice story, Rated M for future chapters possibly. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1:Jazmin

Disclaimer: I don't not own Twilight or its characters, S.M does. I only own my characters and my ideas. Please enjoy

Also, this is a rewrite, so If you read it in the before June 1st.. it has changed slightly. Sorry for that.

Chapter 1: Jazmin

My name is Jazmin Rose. I don't remember anything about my human life. Except how I died, and those memories were painful. That was just over a hundred and fifty years ago. Now, I was trapped in an un-aging body, never changing. It took me a little over a week to realize what I had become, and to this day, the word is like ice in my mouth. Vampire.…

The wind blew a scent into my nostrils which pulled be back to the now. I slowly let my mind fade out to give myself to my vampiric nature, relying on my instincts to take down my prey, a mountain lion. It was close, and I blurred from my statuesque stance, to close the distance, which was less than I had anticipated. I didn't feel like screwing around like I normally did on hunts, so I sunk my teeth into the tan fur of the creature's throat. I drained the creature of its tart blood, moaning as the fluid filled my body, quenching my thirst. My mind turned back on and I chuckled to myself as I tossed the blood drained carcass behind me and sat on the ground leaning against it. I often did this after a hunt to ease my mind and relax from a stressful day. As I sit against the now dead creature, I reveled in the fact that I never had tasted human blood. It was more of a joke to me, a vampire drinking blood from animals. Oh well, that's just how I live my life, get over it. The only effect it really had on me was my eyes weren't red like others I have encountered; instead they were a gentle honey gold. Surprisingly, this change was not really a drawback, as it allowed me to blend in better in human areas. I shook my head and returned to the now, and checked myself over, and discovered my white shirt was blood stained and torn from the creature's struggle, causing me to sigh.

"Damn it, I liked this shirt." I pulled my backpack off my back and opened it and pulled out a long-sleeved black shirt that I wasn't very fond of as it revealed a stomach a bit too much. Hey I wasn't against showing off my belly button, but this was ridiculous. I pulled off my ruined shirt leaving me in my bra before I pulled on the other. I put the blood stained rag of a shirt into my backpack and zipped it shut. I reached in the front pocket of my back, and removed a stack of cash that I had swiped from someone using my speed. I smiled and put it my pocket as I thought to where I was, which I knew to be somewhere in Washington. I needed to buy new clothes and for that I would need a mall of some sort, or at least a clothing store. As I flipped my back pack back onto my back, I checked my two water bottles strapped to the sides. I never drank them, but I always made sure they were full in case of emergency.

I sighed and took off heading north hoping I would run into civilization soon, but I still had about 5 hours until any store would consider being open, so I was in no rush. I decided to follow a river that cut through the forest that I was in. I followed the water flow until it led me onto a beach, where I stopped, and looked over the moon lit waters. I breathed through my nose to inhaled the sweet scent of the beach, but instead was filled with a stench which made me dry gag. The putrid smell was of wet dog mixed with year old garbage rotting in a hot sun. I would have thrown up if my body still had the ability. I turned and continued north increasing my speed, hardly taking notice to the small group of houses nearby. I just wanted to get away from the stench, not caring what it belonged to. As I reentered the forest on the other side of the beach, the stench suddenly got much stronger, before something slammed into my side throwing me crashing violently into a tree. I jumped to my feet, finding myself being stared down by a giant wolf; its fur was russet brown with hints of red, eyes of hate and malice. It snarled at me and lowered preparing to pounce, but before it could, a black wolf of equal size jumped between us and looked at me, with… what was that in its eyes, recognition? I smacked myself mentally and returned to situation at hand. Two wolves, much larger than they should be, were staring me down, and at least one of them was ready to kill. I had two choices. I could stay, fight and most likely die or run for my life. Naturally I choose the latter option and I took off in the direction I was heading. By some luck, or blessing, the wolves didn't follow, to which I was very thankful for. They could, and probably would have ripped me to pieces, and my god did they stink they stink.

Before long, I came to a road and stopped noticing a sign that said 'Forks' with some numbered distance that I didn't care about. So, I was still in Washington, which for some reason I was thankful for. I continued back into the trees on the other side of the road, still heading north, until I came across another town, one with a sign welcoming me to Port Angeles. Luckily it was easy to find a shopping mall, as it was clearly the largest building in the town. If this place is this small, how tiny is Forks? I looked at the empty parking lot and shook my head deciding to wait till later in the morning and buy clothes properly instead of steal them now. It seemed like the right choice, that and something in my mind was telling me to wait. So I would and I trudged back into the forest and laid on the ground under a tree, closing my eyes and pretended to sleep. It was stupid but it passed the time, which seemed to drag on slowly.

I hadn't realized that my body had actually shut down for several hours until I opened my eyes to find the daylight. Vampires didn't need sleep nor could we even if we wanted to, but when we are injured or drained, or 'exhausted' as I call it, our bodies would shut down to regain energy and recover from the injuries painlessly and more quickly. And I may not have been injured, but I had been drained. I was surprised to find out how long the effects of combat can last. Weeks if I exhaust my gift to its full extent, which I had.

When I woke it was closing in on 10 in the morning and I decided it was time to get moving, despite my body trying to tell me otherwise. I rose to my feet and ran my fingers through my near white hair. The term was platinum Blonde, but I hated it. My hair was white, as snow, and stuck out, and I could never get colors and dyes to stick and it annoyed me. I pulled a rubber band off my wrist and put my hair into a tight ponytail in a feeble attempt to make it less noticeable, yeah like that was possible, before I started for the mall entrance. I opened the door and stepped inside, almost wincing at the sudden impact of hundreds of different scents, mixed with the pungent odor of human food. I ignored the unpleasantness and pushed forward looking for a store to fit my needs. It didn't take me long to find something that would work. I looked around as I walked towards it, scanning the different faces when I saw something that made me freeze. I locked onto a pair of golden honey eyes, and those eyes had locked onto me. The eyes belong to a short girl with short spikey black hair, her skin as pale as mine, my god she was beautiful. And very obviously a vampire. Then her scent found me, and my world shifted. She smelled of cinnamon with hint of orange blossoms, and it was beyond mouthwatering, beyond intoxicating. I wanted more. This thought brought be back to reality and I turned on the spot and sped in the other direction, looking back only to find that she was following me with very curious eyes that were still locked on me. I rounded a corner of the mall and found myself at a dead end, because of an access door that was locked. I could have easily broken the door, but decided against it. Instead I reached to my sides and popped the bottles of water on my backpack and the water flew out of them on my command.

I was too drained to do it properly though and she rounded the corner coming face to face with me. The water fell from my control and splashed onto the floor between us. She smiled a stunning smile and I just stood there mouth agape.. She just stood there with a wide grin and almost seemed like she was going to start bouncing in place, or was she already doing that?

"Hi there" Her voice was an Angel's song to my ears and a shiver went down my spine. I was unable to reply, and apparently my mouth was still open because she lifted her hand and closed my mouth giggling lightly. "I'm Alice. What's your name?" She held her hand to me, which I took hesitantly and shook softly. The touch of our hands sent a surge up my arm and into my body and I shivered slightly before shaking my head and pulling my hand back. It was a spark that was too pleasant and I went into a defensive mental state.

"Jazmin. Look, uh, Alice." I started to walk passed her back into the crowd, knowing she would follow. "I don't have much time, and I must get some new clothes. It was nice meeting you."

I didn't give her a chance to respond as I stormed off towards the store I eyed earlier, despite my urges and instincts telling me to go back to her. I wanted to more than anything, and that feeling scared me. I entered the store and didn't waste any time finding a couple shirts and a pair of tan cargo pants like the ones I was currently wearing, as they were my only pair and went to the cashier and paid of the clothes before heading out. I rounded into a hallway heading for a back door and out into an alley way behind the mall. But my heart sank as I was greeted with all too familiar scent. Today was clearly not going my way.

"How did you find me James?" I did not turn to face him; I could not stomach the sight of him, even when I knew to kill him, I would have to see him.

I heard him scoff as he walked towards me and step in front of me. "Honestly, this time, Luck." He admitted and reached to stroke my cheek, I flinched at his touch. "I was in the area, and caught your scent, and followed it here. I must admit Jazmin, I am very happy to see you. After you killed Victoria, I vowed I would kill you, and now… I have my chance." His hand was on my throat squeezing as he shoved me against the alley wall. I squirmed as he held me tightly. I was no match for him with so little energy left. With his free hand he grabbed the water bottles and threw them away from me. And my chances of survival dropped from slim, to none. "I have waited a long time for this, my dear." His voice sliced my skin like a knife on human flesh. I squirmed, but he was so much stronger than me. But my brain kicked me in the butt.

I poured all my strength and hate of this man into a single kick to his chest. He dropped me to the ground and I dropped my backpack and pounced on him trying to bite his throat, but he caught me with his own fist into my throat, I felt my body crack at the impact, and I dropped hard on the ground beside him. I felt sharp pain as his teeth tore into my back, I screamed when I felt a chunk of my body ripped from my back, and my body went limp. My spine had been severed. I screamed in agony as he smashed his booted foot to the back of my head, slamming my face into the pavement. He stomped on me over and over, and darkness took over as my body was shutting down. I tried to fight it, but it was pointless, I was gone. I was dead… I just had to accept it. I felt the weight of James step off me and that was the last I felt before I was gone….

-End chapter 1-

Please review. This is not the end.. she isn't dead. Chapter 2 is coming soon

I am also in need of a Beta, so, if you would be willing to take the time, I would appreciate anyone who could offer. Thank you.

Until Next time,

Z out


	2. Chapter 2: Alice

Chapter 2: Alice

You don't dream while your body shuts down, or at least, that's what I believed. Oddly, I did. I kept seeing her face, her smile. Golden orbs full of light, her dark hair, spiked in every direction. A pixie in the crowd.

Alice.

But why? Why did I feel that tingle when we touched, why couldn't I look away. Why did I yearn to learn her scent and follow it to worlds end? Urges unlike anything I have ever felt before, and did I like it? I wasn't sure. Maybe I did.

The first thing I noticed when my mind reengaged was I was not on solid pavement, but on a something soft and very comfortable. I inhaled deep, the scents of several vampires filled my senses but one stood out. It was hypnotic and delicious, Cinnamon with a hint of orange blossoms. I was pulled towards it, and I wanted more.

It was this feeling that brought me back to reality. I shot upright, ignoring the stiffness and pain. I needed a way out, and I found one. Within the room I was in was a glass door leading to the outside. I bolted for it, opening it to find myself on the second story of a house. I jumped to the ground and bolted into the woods near the house. My mind was racing.

The trees shot past me and I dared breathe, only to catch a hint of the heavenly scent. It was so intoxicating, and hypnotic. Feelings so far out of my comfort zone it threatened to put me into a panic. I needed to stop, I needed to think. But I couldn't. Despite how much my body and mind were screaming to go back to the source, I couldn't. I just ran and ran, until the sun began to set hours later.

I finally came to a stop, walking slowly as I found myself next to a small pond. There was a large rock in the middle of the water, and it seemed like a good spot to think. I hopped over to it and sat down, looking down at the water. I watched as fish swam peacefully, happily ignorant of the world outside the pond. I longed for such peace. To live without fear of what may happen, or what others think, would be a dream come true. I sighed to myself, hugging my knees to my chest, closing my eyes and inhaling deep through my nose, taking in the smells and scents around me. I could still smell her on me, and despite finding it oddly soothing, I also found it disconcerting.

The pull and spark I felt when we touched, or even when I just caught her scent, was beyond anything I had ever felt. It was like she was my own personal magnet. I wanted it. But wanted what? What was it that I was wanting? To touch her more? See her more? What was it that I was longing for whenever she was around. It was all a distraction I didn't need. What I needed was to focus at what was at hand.

I was lost. No question about it. My backpack was who knows where, and with it, my water, my money, and even my clothes. Without it I would have to start over, but where?

I took another deep breath, and I was slammed with the strength of cinnamon and orange blossoms. It was much stronger than it should have been.

"Why are you running?" Came a angel's song of a voice. I looked up from the water and found Alice, and her warm and soft golden honey eyes looking at me with confusion and… longing? But I had a question for her though.

"Why are you following? Clearly I got her with it, because she turned away and seemed very flustered, she turned to speak, but only sighed and closed her mouth. For several long minutes, which I totally used to admire her beauty, she just stood, lost in thought. She looked up from the ground and her eyes found mine and she smiled weakly.

"I know you felt it too Jazmin. The spark, the pull, not to mention, your scent is my own personal drug, and I long for the things that I have seen, and to touch you and kiss you, and be with you in any and all forms that I can. The idea of you not being near me is too much to handle and I would rather follow you to the ends of the earth, than have the then earth end without you, which is what it felt like the moment you chose to run…" It came out of her mouth fast and hurried like she was embarrassed to say it, and it sparked so many questions in my head, I held a hand up to silence her before she continued.

"How the hell did you know my name?" It was the first and most important question, since nothing I owned had my name printed on it, nor have I ever spoken it aloud near her. So her knowing my name put up many red flags in my head. She shouldn't know unless she is psychic or something.

"Oh, I can see the future, and saw you telling me your name. Amongst other things." She answered sweetly.

"You can see the future? Am I supposed to believe that?" How could someone see the future?

"You can control water, how is my gift any more unbelievable then yours?"

She had me there. I guess I shouldn't really be surprised that other vampires would have special powers too. And what did I say about her being psychic, oh how I love irony.

"What I see is subjective. It's based on the preset course of actions based on the choices made. The moment I saw you choose to run, I saw a life without you, until I chose to follow." God her voice was magic. I sat and pondered the depth of her gift.

"And what did you see when you chose to follow?"

"Us, together forever." She answered with a warm smile.

"Together, like together together? As couple, together?"

"Yes."

I was floored by this. Not because of the implication that I was gay, but more of the implication that would stop my hunt for revenge for a life with her. But was it so farfetched, even as I thought about it, the idea appealed to me. More than I probably could admit, even to myself. I slid of the rock and jumped to the ground next to Alice.

"I am not sure about that Alice. We don't know each other at all." I tried using logic to deny what my own heart was telling me, that she was right.

"So, it easy, we just get to know each other, become friends and go from there. I am patient." She giggled as she watched me, before attempting to put on a serious face, which didn't really work. "But you didn't answer my question. Why did you run?"

"To be honest, it was fear. I woke up in an unknown place, surrounded by unknown scents, and one that made me feel unknown feelings that are way out of my comfort zone. The only logical choice for me at that point was to remove myself from the unknown. Which I did by running." I replied honestly. I figure I might as well try to explore these feelings, because being with Alice couldn't be anything unpleasant.

"You were in my room, and my family's house and you have been there for 5 days. If we were going to hurt you we would have, and if we wanted you dead, then I wouldn't have chased off that guy that was hurting you in the first place. God I wanted to kill him."

We started walking back in the direction I had originally run from.

"Get in line. I have wanted him dead for nearly a hundred and fifty years. I only just recently killed his mate a week or so ago. The tables turned, now he is hunting me."

"Well he will have to get through me and my family first. No one will harm you if I have anything to say about it. And I do." She put her foot down with force to emphasize her point, which made me laugh.

"You are so damn cute, Alice. You know that?"

"Yes I do, and please keep telling me, because my ego is hungry." I laughed all the harder at her. She was surprisingly easy to like.

As we walked, I really took the time to admire her beauty, her dark hair that spiked every which a way, her perfect body, flawless skin. Nothing about her I didn't like so far, but I was now having the feeling that she was familiar to me in a way I couldn't understand.

"We should get back. My family is probably worried about me, and you for that matter." She spoke up, breaking my thoughts, and I hastily agreed. We broke into a run and after an hour or so we came upon the house. Inside I would meet the rest of her family.

This was going to be interesting..

-end chapter-

**-gasps- I ended, oh no.. But this seemed like a good spot to end the chapter.,.**

**I am still looking for a Beta, so please if you can or know anybody that can, I would really appreciate it.**

**And again I don't own Twilight, the lovely S.M does.. but Jazmin is mine..**

**Have a good one and please review.**

**Z out**


End file.
